Abstract This proposal seeks support for the 2018 International Conference entitled ?Skin Inflammation in Human Health and Disease,? to be held June 28-30th in Boston, Massachusetts. The objectives of this conference are to share the latest developments in basic and translational human skin disease research, to publicize new analytic tools and techniques that can be used for translational human research, to draw new investigators into the field of human skin disease research and to support young investigators and underrepresented minorities who are interested in this field. This conference will be sponsored and partially supported by the NIAMS P30 funded Human Skin Disease Resource Center at Harvard Medical School, a Center that seeks to accelerate translational human skin disease research. We have recruited a team of world recognized experts in human skin immunology as speakers, 56% of whom are women. Abstracts will be solicited and presentations will be selected for short oral or poster presentations. We will support new and underrepresented investigators by holding a mentorship lunch with chosen speaker faculty, offering five full cost travel grants, and waived registration fees for graduate students and residents. This conference is unique in its focus on human translational skin disease research, namely on research carried out on human cells and tissues with the direct goal of impacting patient care. We anticipate between 100-200 international participants, including physicians, scientists, physician scientists, other health care providers, and graduate students and residents in dermatology and immunology. The conference will be CME accredited through Harvard University. By bringing together the world experts in human translational research, we hope to bring physicians into translational research, to encourage researchers to use human cells and tissues in their work, and to recruit new and underrepresented investigators into human skin disease research.